Love Heals
by Theresalwaysaprice
Summary: Doctor Emma Swan has moved to Maine and gets the job of the new psychiatrist at Storybrooke Institute. Wanting to help them heal Emma forms a close bond with many of the patients, including Robert Gold, a man with multiple personality disorder, and Belle French, a schizophrenic. She watches the two fall in love and help each other heal through that love.


Chapter One: The New Resident

Belle was once again dreaming of being locked in the closet underneath the stairs because her father had caught her doing something 'wicked' or she was being lazy.

In her dream, Belle was eight years old pounding her fists against the door screaming. "Let me out, let me out!" She was in the dark, she hated being in the dark, and couldn't even remember what she did this time that put her in there. No one was coming, and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her knuckles were bright red and she was still screaming when she felt someone shaking her. Belle opened her eyes to find her best friend, Ruby—it might have been Red this time—staring down at her the lines etched on her forehead illustrating her worry.

"Was it another nightmare?" Ruby asked when Belle sat up in bed.

Belle nodded. "Yeah," she said. By the tone in her voice, and the look she gave Belle, Belle knew it was Ruby she was speaking to.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Ruby asked

"No, it's almost morning. I'll be fine until then," Belle assured Ruby squeezing her best friend's hand, "But I appreciate it."

She was glad it was Ruby and not Red, whom she woke up with her screaming. Red who had Ruby's face didn't tolerate Belle's need for comfort. Red's morbid talk of how she was going to kill herself in some creative way to freak out her granny made Belle uncomfortable. Ruby was sweeter and didn't like hurting her granny like that. She hoped Red wouldn't ever go to that extreme and actually kill herself as a grand finale, as Red called it.

Ruby nodded playfully kissing the top of Belle's head before she left to crawl back into her own bed.

The windows of the Victorian Mansion had a glorious view of the beach, and if you opened them you could smell the salty air and feel the cool breeze as it chose to either strike or caress your face. Doctor Victor Whale thought the location of the mansion would relax the residents of the institution. He also allowed his patients, who had been in residence long enough, to where normal clothes, and bring things from home that would comfort them. He believed it was adamant that they had something to offer as a source of comfort and familiarity, like Miss French, who had her books to keep her company. Nurse Blue, in case of Miss French, disagreed believing the books caused her to regress to her schizophrenic state as the characters in her books were the illusions she saw.

Victor leaned back in his leather chair tapping his fingers together lost in his own thoughts as they rested under his chin. In an hour they would be receiving a new therapist to help Doctor Archie Hopper with the residents. She had come all the way from Boston with her son. Her qualifications weren't the best, but they were adequate and Victor and Archie were desperate for the new doctor to help out and keep the institute going. The board believed the patients weren't getting necessary treatment to allow them release, and the institute was a finances.

The sun was actually out today shining on the glass window pane of his office window on the first floor. His growling stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since seven p.m. last night. Most of the residents and nurses would be up eating their own breakfast, and he needed something in his stomach before this meeting with his new employee.

A bright sunlight cast a path across the wooden floor covered by a Turkish rug in the center of Belle and Ruby's room. Blue jays and cardinals began to chirp merrily irritating Belle as she didn't want to get out of bed and couldn't stand the sound. She dragged herself out of bed throwing on a navy blue tank top and jeans. Ruby had already left for the dining room so after pinning her hair back Belle headed there to meet her and there other friend Ella.

The scent of burnt bacon and eggs filled her nostrils and the chattering of many voices caught her ears as Belle got closer to the dining room. It was a large room with several circular tables and the place was lit with a warm yellow light from the windows that showed the beautiful landscape of this part of town. The food was decent with the chefs doing the best they could since they weren't culinary geniuses. It was good enough that it didn't make anyone sick.

Ruby was sitting in one of the tables pressed against the window with Ashley, who was currently wrapping her arm up in gauze.

"You cut yourself again?" Belle inquired, as it was a common occurrence with Ashley and some of the other residents.

"Yeah," Ashley said nodding. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she moved her leg back under the table. "My stepmom from hell is bringing the baby over to visit."

"That's great. At least she's letting you see her," Belle said encouragingly.

"Yeah, but how is Alexandra being treated by 'grandma'?" Ruby questioned pointedly having lived in the same neighborhood as Ashley since they were kids. She knew all about Ashley's stepmom and stepsisters, who had Ashley committed after the baby was born, from hell. The blonde with OCD, never heard from the father before she was committed so she didn't even know if he knew about the baby. He hadn't come to visit her so he either didn't know or didn't care.

"She seems to be treated well, but I don't want my daughter growing up thinking I'm crazy or hate me," Ashley admitted picking at her food.

Belle and Ruby looking at each other holding identical sympathetic expressions as they wished they could do something to help their friend, but the two of them vouching for Ashley….well it wouldn't help much.

It was like high school here at the institute as groups of people sat at the same tables every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Everyone kept mostly to themselves and no one intermingled with anyone else. Belle's eyes wondered around the room observing her peers. David Nolan, the handsome man with blonde hair, who was here after having found his wife dead and being accused of murdering her, was playing checkers with his roommate Robin Woodson at one of the tables in the middle of the room. David and Robin were both easy going guys, and in Belle's opinion shouldn't be at the institute. Then again most of the people at the institute, at first glance, didn't seem like they should be here.

Regina Mills was sitting with her friends Ursula Marin, whose reason for being here was unknown to Belle, and Claire Deville. Belle only was aware of Claire's OCD, and she had a thing for stealing animals for their fur. A couple tables away were Mariam, Rikki Gothal, Ming Fa, and Rose Briar, a very mismatched group of friends, whose disorders consisted of bipolar, substance abuse, an unknown mental disorder, and suicidal tendencies. They weren't the ones that caught her attention.

A few days ago, while Belle was coming back in from her afternoon walk along the beach—she did these as the rushing waves and feel of the sand in between her toes calmed her, she had witnessed the orderlies carrying in rather aggressive resident. He was threatening to turn them all into snails if they didn't let him go, and if Belle hadn't known this was a serious situation she would have openly giggled at his threat. The man was kicking and thrashing with his hands cast outwards waving them about in random gestures. Belle recalled when she was brought in and how she bit one of the orderlies yelling for help because they had captured her.

Everyone had gathered around to watch the show so Belle was somewhat hidden, but just as the new resident turned some of the crowd had moved slightly revealing Belle once more. The thrashing man had paused and they shared a brief glance that seemed to last a minute. His amber colored eyes held her still for a moment as they studied each other. The amber colored faded to chocolate brown softening slightly, much to her surprise. The orderlies relaxed as the man settled down and they were able to carry him more easily up the stairs.

The first two days she hadn't seen him come downstairs to eat, but this morning Belle finally got a chance to look at him again since where he was sitting gave her a better view. He was sitting at one of the tables against the window, and thanks to Ruby, Belle had learned the man's name was Robert Gold. She also learned that he was originally from Scotland. She couldn't help but stare at him, which probably was rude of her, but ever since they shared that look when he first arrived, Belle had been insatiably curious. For now, this was the only way she could temporarily satisfy her curiosity until she could have an actual conversation with him. Since he had been put in one of those strait jackets, making Belle cringe, he was being fed with the help of Nurse Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was a sweet brunette with pixie cut, and one of the few who actually showed respect to the residents. Belle was glad that the new resident had her to take care of him.

His features implied he was older with his chestnut brown hair that was shaded with grey. His face was careworn and he sat hunched over slightly in his seat as if he hoped not to be noticed by anyone.

Her heart went out to him, but she wasn't brave enough to introduce herself to the man with whom she shared a look for the briefest moments.

Belle felt her breath catch when he caught her staring, and quickly turned away finding her eggs incredibly interesting.


End file.
